Milo Murphy's Law: Unofficial Episodes!
by Cap10FroggerGuy
Summary: Milo Murphy is a kid whose life is dictated by Murphy's law... But you already know that. Wish you could have more of the adventures of him, Melissa, Zack, Cavendish, Dakota, and all his friends? Well here you go! New "episodes" will be added when inspiration strikes. Make sure to imagine the voices and such for maximum effect!
1. Late is not Fine

"Hey Melissa! Hey Zack!" Milo walked over to them from his house, arms laden with books. "You have arrived just in time!"

"Great, I guess." Zack replied, eying the bundle of books. "What's with the armful?"

"It's that time of year again, Zack!" Milo grinned, putting the books down and stacking them in three even piles.

"I don't follow." Zack scratched the back of his head and looked towards Melissa.

"The Murphy family are huge bookworms, but Murphy's law makes returning them..." She pursed her lips. "Dificult."

_Milo tries to take some books across the street. "BILLY GOAT!" He yells, getting trampled by a stampede who promptly eat the books. "Drat." He says._

_Sara Murphy has some books on the bus. "Billy goat ahead." She warns the driver as a swarm of them enter the bus and eat the books. "Drat." She says._

_Mr. Murphy cautiously steps toward the library. Nothing happens. "Huh, that's weird." He says. "Usually--" a hot air balloon shaped like a goat falls on him. When he gets back up, the books fall to ash from the flame. "Drat." He says._"

Ok, I think I get the idea." Zack said. "Those flashbacks felt really long for some reason, though."

"Right?" Melissa exclaimed.

"That still doesn't tell me why Milo is taking the books back today, though."

"That's cause today is "Fine Forgiveness day!" Milo replied. "As a result of the various mishaps that accompany us trying to return these things, we tend to accrue a TON of late fees! Some of them in the hundreds!"

They stood in silence for a moment. Zack raised his eyebrow.

"He's not lying." Melissa noted.

"Now I've heard everything." Zack quipped.

"Not to worry Zack! Together, we can get these books safely to the library."

"Together?"

"Didn't you notice the piles?" Melissa went over and picked one of them.

"Alright," Zack picked up another one. "Let's get go--"

"Goats." Milo deadpanned, pulling them back as a stampede tore across the street.

_Elsewhere_

"This is absurd." Cavendish said.

Dakota groaned. "Are you gonna launch into another tirade about how it's beneath us and our talents to be picking up alien trash?"

"No, I was speaking of the size of that pile of alien trash." He noted. "Which is not to say that I wont complain later."

"As long as you don't try to concoct another hairbrained scheme to get Mr. Bloc to promote us." Dakota replied, putting scraps of metal into his bag. While doing so, he pressed a button on one of them. As he did so, Cavendish raised his head and suddenly found it stuck within the metal panel of a ship.

"Oops!" Dakota said, pressing the button. Cavendish dropped to the ground, eyes wide.

"Press that botton again!" He exclaimed, holding up a piece of scrap. When the ship appeared again, the scrap was stuck half inside the ship.

"Dakota! Do you know what this means!?"

Dakota sighed. "The human body is surprisingly durable?"

"Well yes, though I do have a bit of a sore throat. This is reality phasing technology! It's unprecedented." Cavendish stood up. "With this, we can convince Mr. Blo-- OW!" He bonked his head on the bottom of the ship.

"Well WHAT are we waiting for?" Dakota asked, sarcastically.

"Indeed." Cavendish replied, rubbing his head. "We must-- was that sarcasm?"

Dakota shrugged.

"No matter. Let's go!"

_Meanwhile_

"I've actually never walked down the old goat trail portion of downtown!" Milo exclaimed.

"Old goat trail?" Zack asked. "Isn't that just asking for trouble?"

"Not really." Melissa said. "It hasn't been used as a goat trail in decades."

"Yup!" Milo added. "It's been turned into a fairground where they hold the annual Goat Appreciation festival."

Indeed, they turned a corner and the entire ground was decked out with displays, food, and booths.

"A Goat Appreciation festival on the same day as Fine Forgiveness day?" Zack asked.

"I realized the irony after I said it." Milo noted. Suddenly, he turned to look down and spotted Diogee holding a bag in his mouth.

"Diogee! What have you got there?" Grabbing the bag, he read the note. "Dear Milo, remembered what today was and sent Diogee with these goat repelling ziploc bags. Send him back when he's done. Love mom." He looked at the others. "Truly her sense of preparedness is unmatched!" As they put the books in the bags, Milo turned to Diogee. "Good boy. Now it's time for you to go home. He's not supposed to be at a goat festival." He said to the others as Diogee walked away.

"Now we just have to get through here." Zack noted. "Great."

_*Doofenshmirtz Good Incorporated!*_

Perry the Platypus rolled into the room, right into a perfect three point landing.

"Oh, Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz said. "You got my text!"

Perry rattled his teeth.

"Well you see, I was struck with an epiphany." He walked over to the entrance of the shed. "Yesterday, I went on a hiking trip deep in the woods. Suddenly, it occured to me that I was thinking much more clearly. I also noticed the fact that this occured to me. It then hit me: I've been around the Murphy's negative probability ions for far too long! It's draining all my smart ideas that I normally have!"

Perry looks at you with a look that just screams "really?"

"Not that I had many smart ideas... Normally." Doofenshmirtz admitted. "But no longer! Behold, I purchased a new building!"

Perry looked towards the downtown area, where a shiny purple skyscraper had risen. Right of the side facing him was the sign:

_*Professor Time good incorporated!*_"

Like it, Perry the Platypus?" Doofenshmirtz asked. "I even got the jingle changed! That's right, Perry the Platypus, I am moving out of the Murphy's house, and taking my destiny with both hands! They wont be seeing me all season!"

Perry raised an eyebrow.

"You know, all this spring." Doofenshmirtz said. "Maybe summer and fall too. You know what, maybe for the entire year... Anyway, I need help moving. Are you game?"

Perry shrugged and picked up a box.

"Excellent! Let's go!"

"Well that was a close one." Zack noted, picking goat hair of his clothes.

"I know, right?" Melissa added as she shook goat milk off pf her. "Who knew there was a whole festival in Danville dedicated to goats?"

"Well, this IS the same city that has a festival dedicated entirely to bees." Milo said, mud and $5 crafts dripping off him.

"Not to mention it is annual, so you should have known it was happening." Zack noted.

"Touche." She replied.

"Well, we're only a mile away." Zack said. "All we have do is pass the Danville Dam."

_Up on the top of the dam..._

"Are you sure we were supposed to deliver 17,000 hammers and chisels to this location?" A worker asked.

"Beats me." The other replied. "I'm an extra, they don't tell me anything."

_Near the junkyard..._

"Hold on Dakota!" Cavendish exclaimed as he pressed a button on the ship's panel.

"Do you know how to fly this?" Dakota asked.

"No?" Cavendish replied as the ship suddenly took off.

_Meanwhile..._

"Man Perry the Platypus, I am going to miss this show." Doofenshmirtz said. "I mean, why would they cancel _Super Team, Heroes unite_d?! Its much better than the replacement. Pfft, _Super Team Assemble _my nose!"

Perry chattered.

"Well yeah, guess I'll miss the Murphy house too." Doofenshmirtz admitted. "I've had so many good times there! That time that I sent Milo's dad to a cake event... The time I cut up Sara's limted edition curtains to make pajamas... The time I turned Milo's mom's gulash into a sentient robot..." He stopped short. "You know, maybe it is a good thinf I'm leaving."

Perry chattered.

"You are RIGHT Perry the Platypus! I shall now follow my destiny! Nothing will distract my razor sharp mi-- ooo look, a quarter!" Just as he bent to pick it up, the ship piloted by Dakota and Cavendish slammed into the box he had on his box, sending one of the inators spinning towards the dam...

Where it clatted harmlessly to the feet of one of the workmen.

"Man, good thing this random object didn't cause these hammer and chisels to chip away at this dam." He said.

"Dude, stop. You kniw what they say about foreshadowing and tempting fate at the agency." The other said.

The inator stopped clattering, which hit its self destruct button. This caused the chisels to rain down on the dam.

"Wow, that was close." Zack said. Melissa punched him in the arm. "Ow, what was that for."

The hammers knocked the chisels into the base of the dam, causing cracks and sprays of water to appear.

"Nevermind, I see my mkstake now." Zack noted as a flood of water rushed towards them.

"I got it!" Yelled Milo, dumping his books into Zack's arms. Inflating a raft, he rushed through the waves on pure intertia, flipped, and pulled a wad of bubblegum from his backpack. This blew up large enough the cover the dam and stop the flood.

"Easy peasy!" Milo said. He then noticed his backpack was stuck. "Oh." He slipped out of it and walked over over the the now soaked Melissa and Zack. "Good thing those books got covered in ziplocs earlier!"

"No kidding." Melissa said. "Now let's get to the library."

_Meanwhile..._

"Indeed sir, you will be amazed when you see what we have discovered!" Cavendish exclaimed.

Mr. Bloc looked like he was trying hard not to yawn. "Surprise me, gentlemen."

Cavendish gestured towards the ship behind him. "What may seem like an unassuming ship is, in reality, able to shift reality!"

Mr. Bloc seemed very interested. "Gentlmen, if that is true, it is unprecedented! I see promotions in your future."

Cavendish squeed, and Dakota perked up. While they were looking at Mr. Bloc, a wave came by and washed over the ship.

"Now then sir, observe. Dakota?"

Dakota pressed the button, but the ship did nothing. Cavendish chuckled nervously as Dakota furiously pushed the button.

"Er, sir, im sure there's a perfectly normal--"

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, how do i say this politely... You've been unable to complete even the simplest of tasks, failed everything I've given you to do, and chased wild gooses to the complete waste of my time."

Cavendish cleared his throat. "That's um, geese sir."

Mr. Bloc smiled more, and through gritted teeth said, "You are fired. Good day gentlemen."

As his face cleared from the screen, the ship phased out of reality. Cavendish noticed.

"Now that is really just absurd."

_At the library..._

"We made it!" Zack cheered, nearly running into Doofenshmirtz.

"Oh hi Dr. D!" Milo said.

"Hello Milo and Milo's friends!" Doofenshmirtz said.

Perry chattered.

"Hello Agent P." Melissa said. "Dr. D, are you moving?"

"Yup!"

"That is great, but also too bad." Milo said. "We've had so many great memories, like the time you sent my dad to a cake event, or caused my mom's gulash to gain sentience, or cut up my sister's limited edition Dr. Zone curtains to make pajamas..." He narrowed his eyes. "Actually on second thought it's probably a good idea you're movimg out."

"Yup! I've already begun work on some new inators. For example-- behold! The goat away inator!" He held up a device shaped like a goat's head.

The kids gasped.

"It's a flamethrower, watch." He activated it, and the flame quickly burnt the books to a crisp.

"It's like your dad's worst nightmare." Zack noted to Milo.

"Mine's too." Melissa added.

"Oops." Doofenshmirtz paused for a moment. "I think I'll go now. Uh... bye." He walked away. Perry tipped his hat at them and walked after him.

"Too bad about the books, Milo." Melissa said.

"Not to worry, Melissa! Those were the decoys!" Milo exclaimed. "Nothing but cardboard and tape! The real books are safe..." He trailed off. The others looked where he was staring. Near the dam, a spurt of water caused his backpack to unstick and start floating down the stream.

"They're in your backpack, aren't they." Zack asked.

"Well, there's always next year." Milo replied. In the distance, a goat bleated.

_It's my world and we're all living in it!_


	2. Procrastination Nation

I DIDN'T PLAN THE SIGN BEFORE TODAY SO I DON'T HAVE A PUNCHLINE

This was what the sign read at Jefferson County Middle, but that's not important. The important stuff was happening inside the library at the school, where Melissa was hunched over a computer typing, while Zack stood behind her.

"So that's when the guy got turned into a llama?" Zack asked.

"Allegedly." Melissa replied. "I find it funny."

"Because of our near constant weird thing with llamas?"

Melissa sat up. "It was actually because of how ridiculous that sounds, but now that you mentioned it..."

"Hey Zack! Hi Melissa." Milo said as he and Amanda walked over to them.

"Hey guys." Melissa replied, her eyes not moving from the computer.

Amanda frowned worriedly as Milo asked Zack, "What's up with her?"

"Book report."

Milo laughed. "Melissa, you can't be worried about a book report! I've seen you ace these since 1st grade!"

"Exactly." Melissa said, straightening up again. "That's just the problem. I assumed that, because of my natural scholastic ability, I would be able to complete this easy as pie."

"When Milo is concerned, that's not easy either." Amanda pointed out.

"An apt point, but I've only ever dealt with cake." Milo noted.

"Same difference."

"Anyways..." Melissa continued. "That's why I decided it would be ok if I did it closer to the due date."

"Right!" Milo replied.

"Wrong." Zack interupted.

Melissa motioned towards Zack. "What he said."

"Why, how much time do you have?"

"Two days."

Amanda gasped and fainted.

Outside, a bird gasped and fainted.

Milo gasped. "Diogee, what are you doing here?" He bent down to Diogee, who barked.

"SHUSHHHHHHHHH!" A librarian yelled.

"Sorry." Milo replied as he helped Amanda back up. "Diogee, go home." He whispered. "He's not supposed to be in a library."

"How could you give into the trap that is procrastination!?" Amanda whispered at the top of her lungs.

"Like I said, I assumed my academic brilliance would allow for an easy A with no problem."

"THAT IS A PROBLEM!" Amanda whispered.

"Too late now, but Melissa still needs our help!" Milo said. "What do you need?"

"For one thing? The book."

Amanda fainted again.

"Oh." Milo said.

_Meanwhile, at the strip mall._"Why Dakota! Why!" Cavendish bawled. "We were upstanding members of PIG!"

"And the sub orginization for collecting alien trash, also called PIG." Dakota replied. "I don't get it, literally a few seconds up to the point you thought you would get promoted, you were complaining about our job."

"Maybe! But at least we still had a job then!" Cavendish explained. "Are we doomed to lose our jobs at the beginning of every season!?"

Dakota pondered this. "Now that you mention it, it is slightly weird thay we have twice lost our jobs, once in the last month of spring, once in the last month of winter."

"At this point I don't care how many Blocks call us!" Cavendish griped as the TV screen activated. "We've lost enough already!"

"Greetings, initiates." An atractive older woman said from the screen. Dakota smacked his forehead.

"Oh, er, hello ma'am!" Cavendish said, straightening his outfit. Dakota smacked his head again. "What can I- I mean, we do for you?"

"Well, I am Mistress Block, the daughter of Mr. Block who you worked under before PIG."

Dakota chortled.

"Er, um, Mr. Block didn't say he had a... Daughter." Cavendish replied.

"He didn't." She said with a grin. "Isn't time travel a hoot? At any rate, i work for a clandestine orginization, and after I heard my great-great-great-great-grandfather dropped you two, I knew I had to recruit you!"

Dakota groaned. "We've heard this before." He muttered to Cavendish, who wasn't paying attention.

"Indeed!" Cavendish exclaimed. "My partner, Dakota and I, would be delighted to join you."

"We would?"

"Excellent." Mistress Block smiled. A card printed out of the TV. "This will have everything you need to find everything you need to know. See you tomorrow."

_Meantime_"Let me see..." Milo spoke under his breath. "Would a book about a mesoamerican ruler with mythic additions be under FICTION or NON-FICTION..."

"STOP!" Elliot burst from behind a shelf, sign in hand.

"SHUSHHHHHHHHH!" A librarian yelled.

"Sorry." Elliot said. Turning his attention, he flipped his sign. "Milo." He whispered.

"Hey Elliot." Milo said. "Do you work in the library now?"

"I work for the school." Elliot said.

There was an awkward pause.

"The library is in the school."

"Good point!" Milo replied. "That still doesn't explain why you're here, of all places."

"Because..." Elliot stared off into the distance as dramatic music began to play, "The library is a place of order! Of safety! And is it my duty, no, my privilege to-"

"BE QUIET!" Yelled a librarian, banging on the glass window separating the band room from the library.

"Sorry." Said one of the musicians.

"I never did understand why they put the band room right next to the library." Elliot mentioned.

"Poor planning on their part." Milo noted. A book fell on his head. "That's odd, usually-" a whole pile of books fell onto his head. "There we go."

"See! This is just what I mean!" Elliot said in the loudest whisper he could while Milo pulled himself out of the pile of books. "You are a walking chaos cloud, Milo, and I-"

"Duck!"

"Duck? Where!? AHHHHHHHHH!" Elliot ran off down an aisle.

"SHUSHHHHHHHH!" Yelled a librarian as a thick book feel right where Elliot's head had been.

Milo shrugged. "Well, it achieved the same effect." Another pile of books fell on top of him.

_In the computer section..._

"Not to worry Melissa, because I have developed the perfect plan to help you get the least amount of studying done to get the best grade possible." Zack said with flourish.

"Well, I already..." Melissa started, but Zack was on a roll.

"Basically, skim the chapter titles, read a cliff notes version, and bluff it!"

"Bluff it?"

"Yeah. Expand based off what the cliff-notes told you, add in some deep sounding sentences explaining why the author meant something deep when he said something simple, and pull out the absolute best essay rules you can think of!"

Melissa raised an eyebrow. "Is that how you do your studying?"

"What? No." He replied. "But we're on a deadline. Desperate times, desperate measures."

"That's not a good idea."

"Melissa is right." Amanda proclaimed.

"Thank you!"

"What she needs is a foolproof schedule that will enable her to read the book, brainstorm an essay, write it, edit it, and turn it in before the deadline in order to complete all the work." She handed Melissa a piece of paper, which Melissa read with a furrowed brow.

"According to this, I'm going to be sleep deprived come the day I actually turn this in." She pointed out.

"Natural consequences." Amanda replied. "Though if you cut down one of the meals, you could get an extra 15 minutes of sleep for both days."

"More if I sacrifice my social life?" Melissa handed the paper back to Amanda. "I don't think so. Also, you forgot to account for the fact that Milo still hasn't gotten the book."

"Noted..." Mumbled Amanda, scribbling.

"Also don't forget about Murphy's Law."

"SHOOT!" Amanda shrieked. She then fainted again.

"SHUSHHHHH!" Shouted a librarian.

_Meantime..._

"So it appears that we will be working for the Subverted Hopes Agency of Dealing Leveraged Yields, or S.H.A.D.Y." Cavendish said.

"Something about that acronym seems a little shady." Dakota noted. "What's a leveraged yield anyways? And how did you find out about that."

"They have their own website and Headlit page!" Cavendish replied, showing him.

Dakota looked at it. "Geez, hire a graphic designer, people. Also, why does a secret agency have a Headlit page?"

Cavendish ignored him. "Don't you get it! This is our chance to-"

"To what, prove ourselves?" Dakota asked. "Get our big break? Become famous?"

"Yes, yes, and yes!"

"Weren't you the one who said that you never wanted to work for a member of the Block family ever again?" Dakota asked.

"My mind has been changed, Dakota." Cavendish said.

Dakota nodded sagely. "Uh huh, right. Look, Cavendish, do we have to work for ANOTHER top secret organization? Can't we work as something normal? Like zookeepers or something?"

Cavendish gave him a look, and Dakota sighed.

"Eh, you know what? One more time working in these types of conditions couldn't be the worst thing ever."

"That's the spirit, Dakota!" Cavendish cheered. "Now come! We must become prepared!"

_Meanwhile..._

"MILO! GET BACK HERE!" Elliot yell-whispered.

Milo peered down from the top of the ladder he was standing on. "I'd ask how you managed to find me, but I think that's obvious."

There was a trail of collapsed shelves, piles of books, and several crashed litter baskets that led in a trail from where Milo had been to where he was now.

"I actually found you because of the ladder." Elliot said. "Which is a BIG SAFETY HAZARD BY THE WAY!"

"It's alright, I just gotta grab Melissa's book..." Milo stretched out his hand, then thought better of it and took an extendable claw out of his backpack and used it to grab the book. "There we go, I- Whoa!"

The ladder fell backwards, and Milo began to fall backwards-

_Outside..._

"Well guess what, they have me transporting a truck full of pillows now!" Trucker Ted said into his phone. "Well yes it seems like an obvious plot device, but you wont hear me saying that! Why? Cause I do my job!"

Suddenly, a time vortex opened, and a herd of llama's ran through right in front of him. Crashing into the library, they stopped short in front of a librarian who held up her finger.

"NO ANIMALS IN THE LIBRARY!" She shouted as Milo fell right into them, causing his fall to be coushined. Looking sheepish, they filed out, letting Milo fall fully in front of a gobsmacked Elliot.

"Well I guess the light is turning green now!" Trucker Ted noted, starting to pull out. "What was that? Yes it did just subvert expectations! Rules of a good punchline, that's what it is!"

Milo stood up and dusted himself off. "Well, I got the book!"

Elliot just stood ahead, eyes wide.

"I'll call my parents to let them know to send the library our insurance information." Milo noted. "For now, I have to get this to Melissa. Bye Elliot!"

He ran off, leaving Elliot just standing there. Finally, he let out a whine.

_Back with the others..._

"Your plan would cause her to do halfhearted work on a project that should have been happening this whole time!" Amanda said.

"And yours would have her miss 14 and 1/2 hours of sleep!" Zack said.

"Guys, guys, this isn't gonna help me." Melissa pointed out. "You're both good friends, and I appreciate you trying, but can you see that this whole argument is a bit ridiculous considering the fact that Milo hasn't even gotten back here with the book?"

"That is... a good point." Amanda admitted.

"Yeah..." Zack added. "And it's really up to you how it is you want to study."

"Though I'll definitely make sure to do so earlier in the future." Melissa said with a smile.

Milo skidded to a halt in front of them. "I GOT THE- Oh, I mean, I got the book." Milo said, holding it up.

"Great, now I can finally-" Melissa was interrupted by a cheery tune that accompanied a certain animal running in.

_*You've seen him before, you'll see him again real soon, it's re-occurring raccoon*_ The raccoon in question lept up, nabbed the book from Milo, and proceeded to leave the Library, winking as he left.

They all stood in silence for a few moments.

"Well... There's always the internet." Melissa finally said.

"Yup!" Milo added. "It's like my dad always says: One of the internet's strengths is its ability to help consumers find the book that a raccoon stole from them."

He looked on with a smile as the others looked at him with looks of confusion.

"Your dad has the strangest sayings." Amanda said.

_*It's my world and we're all living in it!*_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

"Well ma'am, we have decided to indeed join S.H.A.D.Y." Cavendish said. "Now if I may be candid, I would like to know what our first assignment is."

Mistress Block smiled. "Oh, that will come in time. But first, tell me all about your friend... Milo Murphy, was it?"


	3. Mansion Alone

"And that's why all the males of my family have the same exact haircut." Milo explained.

"Mind blown." Melissa replied, miming the action.

"My eyes are so wide open." Zack added.

"Speaking of open, thanks for letting us spend the night at your house, Zack!" Milo said.

"House? This place has more in common with a castle." Melissa noted. "Last time we came here for camping I did not notice how big your guy's property was."

"You are all too kind." Zach said with a fancy bow. "Turns out, even though I was only regionally famous here, the LumberZacks were hugely popular overseas."

_*Cut to an extremely anime version of the Lumberzacks in a forest: "チョップ、チョップ、チョップ、チョップアウェイ・マイ・ハート！木が落ちているのを感じることができます！そして今、私たちは手放しません。"*_

"Wow." Melissa noted as Zack stopped the tape. "You look really weird with big eyes."

"So is that why you have the mansion?" Milo asked.

"Oh no." Zack replied. "We actually have the mansion because my grandad died about a year ago. He was a bit of a miser, hence-"

"Mansion?" Melissa offered.

"Yup."

"Still, this place is so cool!" Milo said, walking about. Suddenly, the chandelier began to shake.

"That's not me." Milo noted as the other two looked at him. "At least I don't think so. Wait, I hear a car."

As the ran off to a window, the chain holding the chandelier snapped and it fell into a chair that Milo had put there earlier for that purpose. The chair then collapsed.

"Ok, now that was me." Milo noted from the other room.

_Shortly_

"Oh no." Zack said, looking out the window. "That's not my parent's car."

"It's a bunch of bandits!" Melissa exclaimed.

Zack looked at her funny. "Really? How did you come to that conclusion?"

"A bunch of people in an unadorned white van pulling up to a big mansion at night?" Melissa gave him a look. "Definitely bandits."

"I guess that makes sense." Zack admitted.

"Plus, they're wearing grey and white striped overalls and have ski masks on." Milo added, having just joined them.

"Oh yeah I can see that now." Zack said. "That seems highly... improbable."

They stood there for a moment, then Zack put his hands to his head. "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!? THEY'RE GONNA ROB THE WHOLE HOUSE!"

"This seems like the plot of good family film that could be adopted into several less than stellar sequels." Melissa noted.

"Wait, everyone!" Milo exclaimed. "I've got an idea! Zack, do you know where we could get some paint buckets, glue, and bananas?"

"Yes, yes, and really?" Zack asked.

"No time to explain!" Milo said, grabbing two staple guns from his backpack and spinning them like revolvers. "Time for us to dungeon out this house!"

...

_Well we know it looks like trouble _

_And you're, d__are we say_

_At your house alone_

_Well it's time to use that rubber band in your back pocket,_

_Combine it with some paint cans and a hair dryer_

_Cause when you're in a jam,_

_And you've got hoodlums on the loose,_

_Grab some common supplies and BAM!_

_Your house is robber-proof_

_Your house is ROBBER-PROOF!_

...

"Is it normal for the music on your radio to randomly cut out?" Melissa asked.

Zack shrugged.

"Well this oughta work!" Milo said. "Both the backyard and front door are rigged with the classic "Paint-can smack" trap. If they get past that, there's half rollerskates greased up with banana skins. Add that to Murphy's law, and by everything going wrong, nothing will!"

"You do realize that we could have just called the police." Zack noted, but nobody was paying attention.

Suddenly, Diogee appeared right behind them, barking.

"What?" Milo asked. "Diogee, go home!" He looked at Zack. "I assume he's not supposed to be in here."

Zack nodded as Diogee walked away. "He'd probably annoy my cat, Mittens."

"You have a cat?" Melissa asked.

"Your cat's name is Mittens?" Milo asked.

"Your dog's name is literally the letters of the word dog said phonetically." Zack retorted.

"Oh, you noticed!" Milo said cheerfully.

"Uh, guys, we still have the potential housebreakers." Melissa noted. "Also, where did Diogee go?"

Milo pointed where he was. Diogee then promptly smacked into the rollerskate, careened through the trap and out the cat door, trailing paint cans.

Everyone just stared at where he had been.

"I did not notice that cat door." Milo said.

"That would have made my recent surprise less palpable, that's for sure." Melissa added.

_Oustide..._

"What I don't get is why we have to go to the Underwood's house." Dakota said.

"Because Mistress Block is attempting to find out exactly what Murphy's law is." Cavendish noted. "Following him and his friends will- Great Caesars Ghost! Robbers!"

"Holy cow, how do you figure!?" Asked Dakota.

"I'd say its the fact that they're wearing striped overalls and ski masks." Cavendish said.

"Also no normal people would be near a mansion at night with an unmarked white van." Dakota pointed out.

"Come now Dakota! We must warn them!"

As they went towards the house, however, Diogee was spat out a nearby cat door, smacking into the bunch of burglars like they were bowling pins. Just as they went to get up, Diogee ran into their van, causing them to get hit in the head with a bunch of paint cans getting pulled behind him.

There was a moment of silence until Cavendish said. "Well. I suppose that worked out."

"Dinner?" Dakota asked. "I got a two for five coupon for Slushy Dawgs."

Cavendish shrugged as the burglars rushed into their van and drove off. "Fine by me I suppose. Not that their food gets any better."

_Inside..._

Melissa and Zack were blinking in disbelief.

"Diogee is such a good boy." Milo said.

_Beat_

"Can I meet your cat?" Melissa asked.

"Sure... I'll, uh, introduce you." Zack said.

A nearby painting fell to the ground.

"We should probably head to my room anyways." He added.

"Good idea." Milo said.

_It's my world and we're all living in it!_


	4. Groundhog Valentine's day

"And that concludes my report on why Valentine's day is celebrated more weirdly than you might think." Melissa finished.

Zack politely clapped. "That's great Melissa, you'll get an A on that report for sure."

"I always do." She grinned.

"BURROWING RODENTS MAKE BAD DATES. TRUST ME, I KNOW." Read the marquee outside the school. As the two kids walked past it, Zack stopped to read it.

"That's rather odd." He noted.

"So is everything else they put on this thing." Melissa pointed out. "After all, signs can be both physical or mental, and often point to the future."

"Mort say that?"

"Weirdly, it was actually Scott. I think he was reading it off a sign behind me."

"He does do that." Zack replied, as Milo nearly smacked into him. "Whoa, Milo!?"

"Oh hi Zack!" Milo said, helping Zack up. "Sorry, I'm a bit distracted. As you know, tomorrow is Valentine's day!"

"I actually have a whole report on that, I'll tell you later." Melissa said. "But also, what's so important about Valentines day being tomorrow?"

"Only the fact that I'm going to take Amanda out on our very first official date!" Milo exclaimed.

Zack and Melissa exchanged worried looks. "Out on a... date, date?" Zack asked hesitantly.

"Well, it's not going to be that big of a deal." Milo admitted. "But we've both admitted our feelings for each other, and thus I wanted tomorrow to be special for her! I've already talked to her parents, but it's going to be a surprise for her."

"I'm betting your parents are taking this well." Zack noted.

_Both Mr. and Mrs. Murphy are staring into space. _

_"I... Did not anticipate this." Mr. Murphy says._

_"Me neither." Mrs. Murphy says._

_Diogee walks past, but neither notice._

"Pfft, his parents are taking this well?" Melissa scoffed. "I bet her parents are taking this REALLY well."

_Mr. and Mrs. Lopez are running around their house alternating between freaking out and squeels of excitement. Amanda walks into the room, and the immediately calm down. She leaves, and they start up again._

"Maybe stop with the explanation cuts." Milo asked, visibly nervous. "It's not helping my nerves."

"Sorry." Zack said. "Where are you taking her?"

"Out to _Drive Pasta_, the only restaurant that combines Italian cuisine with a classic diner atmosphere!" He replied cheerfully. "Why do you ask? Looking for ideas?"

Zack and Melissa looked at each other, then both started protesting loudly. Milo laughed.

"Come on, I'm only teasing!"

"Right! Teasing! He huh." Zack chuckled nervously.

There was an awkward pause.

"Well, good luck Milo." Zack finally said.

"He'll need more than good luck." Melissa noted as Milo vanished from eyesight.

"THANK'S FOR THE VOTE OF CONFIDENCE!" Milo shouted at them.

"I think he heard you." Zack said.

"Yeah." Melissa replied. "Thankfully, I know just how we can make sure that luck, and love, is in the air tomorrow."

_That evening..._

"Preposterous! Absurd! Out of the question!" Cavendish said. "Even if we could time travel you about Milo's date tomorrow, which we CAN'T, we don't even know where the time-vehicle was stashed last season!"

"Technically, it's still winter. We stashed it earlier this season." Dakota said.

"It feels like we've passed both fall and spring working for two different Blocks." Cavendish said.

"I blame time travel." Dakota replied. "Besides, I remember where we stashed our time vehicle. Can either of you kids drive?"

Melissa and Zack looked at each other, then smiled.

_One screen wipe later_

"Explain again what it is you need me to do?" Sara asked.

"Simply put, we need to make sure that Milo and Amanda's date goes well tomorrow." Melissa started.

"To that end, we are needing to procure a time machine to properly see what Murphy's law will do tomorrow and then stop it." Zack continued.

"Dakota and I have been banned from using time travel, and thus need someone else to pilot the time vehicle." Cavendish added.

"Thus, as the only person we know with a drivers license, we need your help." Melissa finished.

Sara blinked. "You want me to pilot a time machine to mess with the timeline AND help my brother."

The four of them nodded.

"I am SO IN! THIS IS LIKE A DREAM COME TRUE!" She shrieked. "Waaaait a minute, I'm going on a date with Neil from the comic shop tomorrow. How are we sure that we won't bump into ourselves and cause problems with the timestream?"

"Because that's not how it works." Cavendish and Dakota both said.

"Alright, I am still in! Let's go!" And with that, they all piled into the time machine and were off.

_Tomorrow..._

"Impressive weaving, Sara Murphy!" Cavendish cheered. "We'll make a time agent out of you yet!"

"We don't work for them anymore, so we actually can't do that." Dakota pointed out.

"Well I had to weave, there was no GPS and the whole place was filled with clocks." Sara noted. "What's that all about?"

"Oh that's actually my bad." Dakota replied sheepishly.

Melissa spotted Milo and Amanda walking towards the restaurant, and also noticed a power-line pole beginning to tip. "Zack, power-line!" She yelled. The two of them rushed over, and with the help of the others, maneuvered the pole back into an upright position.

"Wait." Zack said. "I just had an epiphany. What if, instead of seeing what will go wrong and warning Milo, we fix the things that could go wrong, wait for the date to end, and then go back to today without another thought?"

Everyone thought this was a good plan... Except Sara.

"I don't know guys." She said. "I mean, we are unknown elements already could be dangerous. I mean, in Dr. Zone season 15 episode-"

"No offense Ms. Sara, but that is a TV show." Cavendish said. "We are professionals who have messed with the timeline hundreds of times. What could go wrong?"

_Earlier that day..._

Amanda opened the door when the bell rang and was surprised to see Milo standing outside in a suit with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. "Milo! What is going on?"

Milo grinned. "Amanda Lopez, will you be my-" A bird flew by and nabbed the flowers. Unfazed, Milo started again. "Amanda-" The backup bouquet was also nabbed by a bird. "Aman-" After this third try, he shrugged. "Guess I'm out of flowers. Oh well. Want to go on a date?"

"Excuse me for a moment." Amanda said before shutting the door. Milo looked slightly confused as the sound of loud squeeing emanated from behind the door for three solid minutes until it opened again and Amanda walked out in a fancier dress.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Only to _Drive Pasta!_" Milo replied.

"The only restaurant that combines Italian cuisine with a classic diner atmosphere!?"

"Exactly! And wow, I've gotta say, as someone with a sister who had a date today, that was fast!" Milo noted as they began walking to the restaurant.

"In order to spend the least amount of time I've gotten my clothes swapping time down to fifteen seconds." She replied.

"Impressive!" Milo said, looking impressed. "What was the other two minutes and forty-five seconds for?"

_Later..._

Milo was starting to feel confused. It had been several hours, and his date was going perfectly.

"I'll admit, this is a little strange." Amanda noted.

"The date?" Milo asked. Neither noticed Zack dash behind Milo to steady a waiter who was about to drop a tray.

"Well, slightly. It's very nice!" Amanda replied as Melissa (disguised as a waiter) refilled her water. The previous guy had slipped on a puddle earlier. "I mean, I am a bit on edge waiting for something bad to happen."

"I know!" Milo said, accidentally dropping a crumb that would have caused a large amount of ants to invade the table had Cavendish not stealthily nabbed it. "Not to mention the fact that it feels like I've done this before."

"The deja-vu is weird." Amanda admitted.

A few feet away, Cavendish waved over Dakota. "I think something's wrong!"

"Of course something's wrong." Dakota replied. "The chef mixed up the salt and the sugar and I had to redo a whole dish!"

Cavendish shook his head. "No! Though I will say that is terrible. I mean that I think there's a time loop going on!"

Dakota raised an eyebrow. "How could you possibly- Oh look, Milo and Amanda are coming in now! Hope Zack got to that sliding welcome mat."

Cavendish glared at him for a few seconds until Dakota realized what he had just said. "Oh no!" Dakota exclaimed.

"Told you SOMETHING was bound to happen." Sara said, poking her head out of the kitchen. "But why?"

Zack guiltily scratched the back of his head. "Well..."

They noticed that about thirteen feet away was Zack and Melissa, also on a date.

Melissa punched Zack in the shoulder.

"Ow! I'm sorry, it was going to be a surprise." Zack said, rubbing his shoulder.

"I'll take it." Melissa replied. "After we figure out how to stop the time loop."

Sara peeked her head back around. "I have an idea. It's how they fixed it in that one Dr. Zone episode, but it might be risky..."

_Yesterday..._

"... how can we be sure we wont bump into ourselves and cause danger to the time-stream?" Sara asked.

"Because-" Cavendish began, but he was interrupted by another time vehicle appearing besides the first one. Sara was in this time vehicle, and she rolled down the window.

"Don't go forward in time! It will only cause more problems!" This version of Sara and the Time Vehicle then faded out of existence.

Cavendish and Dakota looked at Sara. "You decided not to go, didn't you?"

"I mean, it's gotta be a mistake if you from the future comes back in time to warn you about it." She replied. Everyone murmured agreement and went their separate ways.

_The next day, but this time without interference..._

"Well, that could have gone better, but it could also have gone worse." Milo noted. The _Drive Pasta _was in several large chunks. Some of those were on fire. "But it's like my dad always says, what doesn't kill you can be payed for by insurance."

"Well, I for one had a great time." Amanda replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Oh look, there's my dad! By Milo!" She walked over to her dad's car and waved.

"Oh hey guys!" Milo said, putting down his hand as Zack and Melissa walked over. "Were you two over here too?"

"On more of a reconnaissance mission." Zack protested.

"Right." Melissa grinned. "Though I could have sworn I saw another me look inside the diner before leaving."

Milo chuckled. "Well, the only thing I'm still confused about is what the marquee had to do with all that."

"I guess we'll never know." Zack replied.

_It's my world and we're all living in it!_

_..._

_..._

_..._

/*  
I can hardly believe that with this, I'm technically on "episode" 2 already! Thanks for the support from everyone! If you're liking how the story is going so far or have any comments, be sure to leave a review! The next two episodes are gonna be a bit of an out-of-universe crossover... So be looking out for _Getcha head in the play p_arts one and two, as well as _Stick it to the status quo _parts one and two! Can you guess what the story will be?  
*/


	5. Getcha head in the Play! (Part 1)

"I USED TO BE A THEATER KID TILL I TOOK A DIVA TO A SUPPORTING ROLL." Read the marque outside. Below it was a sub-notice that alerted students to an upcoming meeting in the gym, which was actually going on at the moment.

The gym was packed, except for the row of bleachers around Milo. Those were occupied by Milo, Zack, and Melissa.

"I can't wait to see what Amanda called us here for!" Milo exclaimed.

"She's probably in charge of this year's graduating class play." Melissa said.

"What does that mean?" Zack asked.

"Well, every spring, before the graduating middle school class graduates to High School, they put on a play in the early spring." Melissa explained.

"Amanda has been very excited about it for years!" Milo added. "She nearly flipped when she was told she would be the organizer."

"Attention everyone!" Amanda had arrived, and was tapping on a clipboard. "I have called you here today because today is the day we begin to organize the graduating class play."

"Told ya." Melissa said. "Boom!"

"Now, after a careful search, I have located the play that we will be performing-"

Milo raised his hand.

"Yes Milo?"

"Oooo, is it Hamlet?"

"No."

"Sound of Music!?" Zack suggested

"No."

"That one where it's the kids of Dr. Zone villains who get to go to the school of-"

"Milo, I put up with a lot, but really-"

"West side story?" Bradley offered.

Amanda shivered. "Oh no, that one gives me nightmares. The play we will ACTUALLY be doing is High School Musical!"

Everyone sat there in silence until Joni spoke up.

"Like, the Disney channel original movie?"

Amanda nodded. "Yes, JONI, like that movie."

Melissa shrugged. "Fine by me. I've always wanted to be Gabriela, leading lady who can list off the periodic table backwards."

"I want to be Zac Efron's character!" Shouted Bradley suddenly.

"We will be having auditions tomorrow." Amanda calmly said. "For now, here are the color coordinated script packs that contain the audition lines for each character, if that's what you choose to use for your audition. If you have skills that could qualify you for a different character, then let me know..." She came to Milo. "I have seen you on stage before, Milo, and though you are an excellent singer, your acting skills need... Some work. Also with your condition..."

"No, it's alright." Milo said. "I'm actually glad, I was worried about performing in a play. Can I be your assistant?"

"Sure." She replied while handing out the last scripts. "Alright everyone, see you tomorrow!"

_Tomorrow..._

Amanda and Milo were sitting at a desk, both with clipboards, inside the gym. A line of students had formed, and Amanda was just finishing her checklist.

"And there." She said. "Alright, please step forward, give your name and the name of the part for which you are auditioning."

Bradley was up first. "My name is Bradley, and I am auditioning for Troy Bolton."

Amanda raised an eyebrow, but Milo forged ahead. "Alright Bradley! Um, can one of the auditioners for Gabriela please come up?"

Melissa sighed and walked up next to him.

"Hello Melissa." Bradley said. "Trying out for the main character as well? What a coincidence."

Melissa rolled her eyes.

"Alright guys!" Amanda called. "First set of lines! Hit it!"

Bradley cleared he throat, and in the most snobbish voice possible said, "Whoa! Don't tell me that YOU'RE good at hoops TOO!"

Melissa smirked. "You know... I once scored forty-one points on the league championship game."

"Oh, no way."

"Yeah. On that same day I invented the space shuttle and microwave popcorn."

Amanda was writing furiously. "Well, yes, thank you. Melissa, we may ask you back."

"What about me!?" Bradley asked.

"We, umm... We will get back to you." Amanda replied. Milo gave him a thumbs up.

"Ugh, typical." Bradley scoffed.

"Next!" Amanda called.

"You, like, sing, like, really well." Joni said.

"Next!"

"If you end up doing musicals, you're probably gonna end up on my mom's refrigerator." Chad said.

"Next!"

"Have you ever seen Michael Crawford on a cereal box?" Mort said.

"NEXT!"

"I'm pretty sure that's actually sixteen over pi." Lydia said unenthusiastically.

"NEXT NEXT NEXT!"

Zack stepped up onto the stage and sighed, bowing his head and snapping his fingers. Peppy music started blasting in.

"I know you're pining.

But every cloud has got a silver lining.

The leaves are parting now the sun is shining!

And you're in my arms, so the planets are aligning."

As the music continued to play, Melissa gave him a thumbs up. Both Milo and Amanda were now scribbling furiously.

Emboldened, Zack continued.

"Chop chop chop! Chop away at my heart!

I can feel it falling, TIMBER! And I will never part.

I know you, you've been there from the start!

So baby chop chop chop! Chop away at my heart!"

The music cut out. Amanda and Milo both clapped.

"Zack was in the LumberZacks!?" Bradley asked. "Now that's just an unfair advantage."

"Well, it looks like we have our Troy Bolton." Amanda noted to Milo.

"Poor Bradley." Milo replied. "Who else do we need?"

"Well, we still need Sharpay, Coach Bolton, and that drama teacher lady."

"You mean Ms. Darbus?" Lydia asked from behind them.

"... I guess so?" Amanda replied.

"I've seen this movie, like, 25 times." Lydia continued. "I'm, like, a huge fan of theater culture in general."

"We do improv on Tuesdays." Milo mentioned to Amanda.

"And I know, like, the perfect person to play Coach Bolton."

"That's... great." Amanda mentioned. "We need someone who seems like a coach, could pass for Zack's father, and can handle the physical demands the roll may require."

...

"You want me to do what?" Coach Mitchell asked.

"Well, he is perfect for the role." Amanda admitted.

"Told ya." Lydia replied.

"Well, if it's for a school fundraiser, I'm in!" Coach Mitchell exclaimed.

"Fundraiser!?" Amanda shrieked. "You mean that this isn't a just for fun student show to show off the graduating class' talent!?"

"Well... um... No." Coach Mitchell replied. "It's actually to bolster school funds."

"So we can finally have hot lunches and stop having to bring toiletries to school?" Milo asked.

"Better! It's so we can get an even bigger yacht: The _SSS Now this is just getting ridiculous_." Coach Mitchell explained.

Amanda fainted.

...

"Well, at least we have the two teachers on board." Milo went over the clipboard. "Ms. Murawski was an easy in after we explained that she could hand carve the stage."

"That'll take her forever." Melissa noted. "How's Amanda holding up?"

"I think she's still in the corner." Milo replied, pointing.

Amanda was shivering in the corner, muttering about broken dreams and misplaced expectations. Milo walked over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Milo, I feel slightly better." She said, then went back to muttering.

"At least she's no longer shivering." Milo noted. "Then, after realizing who would be the perfect person to play Sharpay, we realized we needed two more extras..."

_"Why are we following Milo around again?" Dakota asked._

_"Well, because Mistress Block wants to find out more about the negative probability ions surrounding him, maybe even find out how to cure him." Cavendish replied, looking in through the gym window._

_"I'm not sure he'd want that." Dakota noted. "And doesn't that seem a little shady to you?"_

_"Our whole job is S.H.A.D.Y." Cavendish pointed out. Suddenly, he leaned forward too far and fell through the window, pulling Dakota along with him._

_"Oh hey Cavendish and Dakota!" Milo said as they lay on the floor. "What brings you here?"_

_"Just checking up on you, my good man." Cavendish said. _

_"Oh, hello there." Amanda asked. "How's the alien trash collecting business?"_

_"And or the time traveling pistachio protecting businesses." Milo added. "Cause, I mean, you're time treavelers."_

_"We have not clue. we're secret agents now for... some reason." Dakota added._

_"Yes, and please don't bring up our... previous employments." Cavendish said._

_"Hey Amanda, didn't we need two more extras for the play?" Milo asked. _

_"Yes, actually." Amanda replied. "There weren't enough extras in the school to cover all the extras in the play."_

_"You guys want to be in a play?" Milo asked._

_"I live for theater!" Cavendish exclaimed._

_"I'm game." Dakota added.  
*_

"What was with the first part of that flashback?" Zack asked.

"Beats me." Milo replied.


	6. Getcha head in the Play! (Part 2)

"Alright everyone, we've got to get moving! Go go go!" Amanda shouted. The gym was a flurry of activity, as the choreographers worked on one side, the singers practiced on the other side, and Ms. Murawski was slooooowly carving a stage in the middle.

"I knew having her do that would be a bad idea." Amanda told Milo.

Milo shrugged. "I just feel a little weirded out over doing a Disney play. It feels odd for some reason."

The two of them stood in silence for a moment.

"Oh no matter." Amanda finally said. "We-ve got-" She looked down. "Diogee, please go home." She asked.

Diogee barked and walked away.

"I would prefer he not interfere." Amanda told Milo.

"He's not supposed to be at the school anyways." He replied.

_Literally on the other side of the room..._

"You know what? This is absurd." Cavendish said.

"You better not be complaining about our job again." Dakota sighed, munching on a granola bar. "That was your idea, after all."

"No, I just can't believe we've been devoted to extras!" Cavendish exclaimed. "We're not even teenagers! How would we be playing basketball in a high school?"

"See, that's what I think every time I watch a High School movie."

"I don't want to be the side character while someone else gets to have more lines than me!"

"Technically, we're both lower than side characters." Dakota said. "And it's not my fault that I literally get my own line in one song."

"You have a line!?"

"Well, look at it this way." Dakota pointed to Milo. "The kid is always the center of attention, yet he's decided to stay in the background for this time, likely getting no glory for it."

A stack of chairs collapsed in on themselves near him.

"Well there's probably multiple reasons for that." Dakota admitted.

"Are you implying that Milo is a main character?" Asked Cavendish, still ruffled.

"That would be ridiculous." Dakota replied. "What I am saying is, that if the kid can do it, you can swallow your pride and do the same. Besides, we're still completing our mission, such as it is."

"You're right Dakota." Cavendish said, a new light in his eyes.

...

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE, WE HAVE THE PRACTICE FOR..." Amanda read the clipboard, "GETCHA HEAD IN THE GAME COMING UP! Terrible grammar though." She muttered.

Lydia ran up to her. "Amanda, we have an emergency."

Amanda groaned. "Oh, what is it?"

Lydia held up one of the basketball uniforms. "These uniforms are NOT Wildcats colors. This is red words on a white background. The Wildcat colors are white letters on a red background."

Amanda groaned again. "Lydia, we've already bought the uniforms."

"Also," Lydia continued, "Zack has the number 52 on his jersey when the ACTUAL number that Troy has is 14!"

Amanda took a deep breath, but Milo showed up to help her out. "Tell you what, Lydia, you can be in charge of the costumes, and figure out how to get us new ones two days before dress rehearsal!"

"No, you're right, there's, like, not enough time." Lydia replied. "It's not that important... But I will change Zack's jersey number."

As she walked away, Amanda turned to Milo. "Thank you for that. The time has flown WAY too quickly."

"Yeah!" Milo replied. "It felt like only a commercial break ago that we announced the cast! Less if you're reading."

"MILO!" Bradley stormed up. "I had better not have to wear a dress for this roll!"

"Bradley, we already told you." Amanda replied. "We've turned Sharpay into Sharpie, (much to Lydia's annoyance), but that means you can wear whatever you want."

"And I still sass Zack?"

The two of them nodded.

"I'm still in." Bradley said, walking off.

"Did you order that rubber arm from the rubber mask factory?" Amanda asked Milo.

"It should be arriving today." Milo replied.

There was a crash, and a truck careened through the side entrance, trailer first.

"Sorry for the mess, somebody left some soap on the roadway!" Trucker Ted said. "You Milo Murphy?"

"I am." Milo signed the clipboard.

"I'd hate to blame this all on you, but your name is on the DVD." Trucker Ted handed him the rubber arm. "Well, toodles!"

"Excuse me, Amanda." Milo said as Ted drove off. "Hey Bradley! I got you an arm!"

Zack walked up to Amanda. "Hey Amanda, where should I be for the practice cause the area is kinda..." He gestured to where Ted had backed into. "Destroyed."

Amanda sighed. "We can move to the stage is Ms. Murawski is done."

Zack nodded. "Sure thing. Hey, isn't it funny how we're currently practicing for a play that's about practicing to put on a play? It feels meta. Like, the only way it could be more meta is if we were a show about practicing to put on a play that's about putting on a play. It would be insane."

"No kidding." Melissa walked over, grinning. "You should look over there, Milo is trying to help Bradley put a fake arm over his human one."

There was a loud snapping sound, and the rubber arm flew out the hole in the wall.

"I'll get it!" Milo yelled.

...

"Erm, Milo?" Amanda asked. "Maybe if you could go over to the far back of the gym..."

Milo looked over the collapsed stage, half deflated basketballs, and sprained performers. "Yeaaaaaaaaaah, I think I'll do that."

Cavendish groaned as he sat up. "Dakota, I am too old for this."

"You're in what, your mid thirties?" Dakota replied.

"I thought he was over fifty." Zack said, carefully climbing down off the sharp wooden planks.

"Oh no, he just colors his hair for the aesthetic." Dakota clarified.

...

Lydia walked over to Amanda.

Amanda sighed. "Lydia, what is it now!?"

"Well, the basketballs are Hanson brand, when the ones in the movie-"

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD LYDIA!" Amanda shouted, then calmed herself. "Lydia, those are the only basketballs we have. And we have even less after the Murphy's law incident. So if you could please just stop trying to compare everything to the movie..."

Milo noticed she was on the verge of tears, so he tapped her on the shoulder. "Can I help?"

"Please?"

Milo cleared his throat. "Everyone, listen!"

The entire production turned in his direction.

"Now, I know it's been rough, we've had barely any time to practice, it seems like, Murphy's law is set in, and we can't tell the difference between Chad and Mort who's playing Troy's friend Chad-"

"I see no resemblance." Mort said. Chad nodded.

"But we are the graduating class of Jefferson G Middle School! We've made it through worse! Llama stampedes, pistachio invasions, you name it! But this is our last big achievement of this year!"

"Not counting promotion!" Bradley shouted.

"Not counting promotion, this is going to be our crowning achievement!" Milo raised his finger in the air. "And thus, I belive that we can do it! Preppy kids, with Coach Mitchell! Nerds, follow Lydia! Theater kids... Uh, help Ms. Murawski with repairing the stage! We're all in this together, and the show WILL go on!"

Everyone cheered, and went off in the directions indicated.

"Thank you Milo, I needed that." Amanda said.

"Oh, don't worry." Milo replied. "Even with the play going on in a few days, I bet nothing can go-"

She shushed him. "I'd rather not risk it."

A vent fell down behind them.

"Point taken." Milo replied.

**To be continued**

_It's my world and we're all living in it!_

_..._

_..._

_..._

*/

Well here we are! Part two of Episode one of a two parter (if that makes sense) is done! To make things easier, I'm gonna turn this into one thing later.  
Thank you to the people who noted the little continuity errors! I always appreciate constructive criticism, as it makes my writing better! If you have any gags or episode ideas you want to share, or feedback in general, please let me know! And I'll see you all next week for the two part conclusion: Can Amanda and Milo pull the show off without a hitch?

...

I mean probably not but you never know.

/*


	7. Stick it to the status quo! Pt 1

"Alright everyone! Let's take it from the top one more time!" Amanda hollered through her megaphone.

"Uh, Amanda?" Milo asked. "We've got 4 hours til curtain and have already run through this whole play three times. I feel like a pizza break may be in order."

Amanda opened her mouth to protest.

"Including you." He added, putting his hand gently on her shoulder. "I mean, you and I have been here since 8 this morning. On a Saturday! We all need a breather."

Amanda sighed. "Yes, you are right Milo. Thank you. EVERYONE TAKE FIVE," she hollered. "I'm going to take a nap."

As Amanda walked away, Zack and Melissa ran up. "Um, Milo, we may have a few situations." Melissa said.

"By which she means a few dozen!" Zack exclaimed.

"Whatever do you mean?" Milo asked.

"Well, backstage is a total disaster." Melissa began.

"And so is front stage, middle stage, all the stage." Zack added.

"It looks fine to me…" Milo said dubiously, as the stage suddenly buckled and collapsed.

"Oh there it is." He noted as Ms. Murawski began screaming from one of the parts of the gym. "What do you guys propose?"

"It's become apparent that Murphy's Law is gonna mess with things no matter where you are, so why not do what you did during the Mezzo-Sopranoes opera?" Melissa asked. "Except, more proactively, like your dad."

"So your plan is to have the walking disaster area clean up his own messes?" Asked Bradley, walking up. "Honestly, Zack, that is the worst idea I have ever heard."

"Actually it was hers." Zack said. "She literally just suggested it."

"Well Melissa, that sounds like a perfectly brilliant idea." Bradley said.

Melissa raised an eyebrow. Bradley's rubber arm flew off again.

"Murphy…" Bradley muttered, running to get it.

"But yeah, I'd be glad to do it!" Milo said. "Especially for my friends, this school, and Amanda!"

"Amanda's not in the friend tier with us?" Melissa teased. Zack punched her in the arm.

"Yes! Payback! And you deserved it."

She punched him in the arm. "C'mon Zack, five minutes are almost up."

_Elsewhere..._

"I must say that I am enjoying this assignment much more than I have our previous ones." Cavendish said, attempting to twirl a basketball.

"Oh yeah? How you figure?" Dakota asked, spinning two basketballs.

"We've been able to perform, get closer to Milo and his friends, I can remember their names now…" Cavendish noticed what Dakota was doing. "Show off."

"What!?"

"Still, it has been fun." He looked at a small silver device in his hand. "And apparently, we've completed our mission. The light is green now!"

"I don't get it," Dakota asked, walking over, "How is getting the light to turn green our mission?"

_*"And that is your mission, initiates." Mistress Block finished. "Stay close to your friend Murphy, and when the light turns green, your mission is complete."*_

"That has to be the weakest flashback I've ever seen." Dakota mentioned.

"It's better than that one Zack had." Cavendish argued. "Besides, our mission isn't to question why, it is to do!"

"…And die." Dakota finished, following Cavendish.

_A bit later..._

Milo continued tightening the screws holding the curtain in place. To make things a bit more stable, he decided to use different size screws. That done, he began reinforcing the stage.

"Hey guys!" He called. "We need to get the chairs set up!"

As he gestured to the stack, they collapsed in on themselves as a flurry of screws came loose.

"Alternative request!" He called. "Can an adult run to the store and get some chairs?"

"I could make some." Ms. Murawski said happily.

"No!" Yelled the entire group inside the gym.

"Well, where's Mr. Drako?" Asked Melissa, walking up. "Coach is practicing with Zack up on the stage currently."

They looked onstage.

"You are a playmaker!" Coach Mitchell exclaimed, with passion. "Not a singer!"

"Didn't you ever think I could be both!?" Zack asked.

Milo and Melissa looked at each other.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to break that up." Milo noted. "Though they look like they're almost done. Anyways, I think I saw Mr. Drako over there."

They walked over to a corner, shrouded in darkness. Once there, they saw Mr. Drako hanging upside down.

"Um... Mr. Drako?" Melissa asked, looking concerned.

The light flipped on.

"Oh, hello Ms. Chase, Mr. Murphy." Mr. Drako said cheerfully. "I'm afraid you caught me in the middle of my exercises!" Sure enough, he was in sweats and a headband, hanging off the top of a chin-up.

"Upside down?" Melissa asked.

"In the dark?" Milo added.

"It helps my concentration." Mr. Drako replied, dropping from the bar. "How can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah, the chairs are... out of commission." Milo said. "And we go on in less than two hours."

"Can you run to the store to get us some more?" Melissa asked.

"Oh sure!" Mr. Drako replied. "I've been meaning to try out my new limousine! I got it rather cheap as well!"

Milo and Melissa looked out towards the parking lot. "Um, Mr. Drako, that's a hearse." Melissa noted.

"Oh, so it is!" He replied. "I'll be back in a few!"

"I told you..." Mort said as Mr. Drako strolled away. "Vampire."

"Chad, you're needed on the stage!" Amanda yelled.

"Do mean my character Chad or Chad Chad?" Mort yelled back.

"So close!" Melissa said nervously.

"No kidding." Milo replied, running to help Amanda.

_5:45 pm: 15 minutes to curtain_

"Last checks!" Amanda called. "I need 25 basketballs inflated and ready to roll! I need the laser lights for the opening scene set up, and the cloth background reels set up! Also, why is there a goat back here?"

"My bad!" Milo replied, grabbing a herding stick from his backpack. "Back away from my library books, you mammalian intruder!"

The band began testing out, and smooth jazz rang through as Diogee walked in.

"Oh, hey Diogee, can you help me out here?" Milo asked.

Diogee barked, and helped him lead the goat down the aisles. While avoiding the crowd of people, Milo was surprised to bump into-

"Oh hello Phineas! Ferb! Candace." He said chipperly. "Glad you could make it!"

"We found our tickets just this morning, strangely placed at the foot of our beds, along with a note that you'd need this." Phineas explained, handing Milo some mottled green clothes.

Perry, who was with them, winked at Diogee, then chattered.

"Well, swell!" Milo said.

"I just came because Stacy said I would feel like a "kindred spirit" with Sharpay." Candace added. "I'm not sure what she means."

"Well, I hope you enjoy the show." Milo said as the siblings walked away. "And thanks for the cameo!"

As he and Diogee got the goat outside, Milo suddenly noticed that the opening music was beginning. "Uh oh!" He exclaimed. "I'd better find my place in the booth!"

**_To be continued..._**


	8. If so, prove it!

**/* First off, wanted to clarify: Yes, I realize that I need to finish the HSM two parter. I just haven't had the time to watch the movie again, and I have had more inspiration! I will add that at some point, but for now I'm going to move on to episode 5. Anyway, on with the show!**

**PS: It's funnier if you imagine Lewis' voice sounding ridiculously posh./***

_Bzzz, bzz, bzz, bzz _ Went his alarm clock, causing Bradley to sit up straightaway. Pressing the off button, he jumped out of bed to begin his day. Watering his arm, brushing his teeth, and donning his immaculately tailored slacks and dress shirt, he mad his way to the breakfast table for a delightfully practical meal of plain cheerios and some orange juice. After brushing his teeth again, he went back to his room.

"EHEM!?" He cleared his throat loudly. "We're going to be late for school, Lewis!"

A British accented voice came from the sleeping bag as Lewis sat up. "Cousin, we still have..."

The clock read 6:00.

"Over two hours before your school even starts." He gave a slight yawn. "Besides which, schools in the states are just sooooo terrible."

"I wont argue with you THERE." Bradley replied. "But I'd rather arrive early. I don't want to bump into Milo and his friends."

"Again with the "Milo"." Lewis came out from behind the dresser dressed in similar fashion to Bradley, but with a tie and no glasses. "I mean really, whatever you opinion of him or his quote unquote "condition", this is quite an absurd obsession."

"I've told you before, and I'll tell you again, Murphy's Law is a real and provable curse that seems out to get ME." Bradley exclaimed.

"Now that is truly absurd." Lewis replied. "Curses aren't real. Aside from that were-cow apparition that I saw from a news broadcast on the telly. My point is, I've come for two reasons."

"Your love of travel and your want to scoff at those lower than you on the social chain?" Bradley suggested.

Lewis paused. "Make that three reasons. Cousin, I care about your mental health. And your wires to me have been filled with all kinds of gibberish and poppycock about this so called curse."

"Oh it is not "poppycock," I can assure you." Bradley chuckled darkly. "You'll see..."

_In some other time/place..._

Laser blasts and gunfire rang out, as Time Agents Brick and Savannah raced out of the warehouse. As if on queue, their limousine pulled up in front of where they had exited, and the both jumped in and warped away as the entire place got blown to smithereens.

"The timestream is rather devoid of clocks today." Brick noted.

Savannah ignored him, activating the viewscreen. Agent Block's mug popped up on the screen.

The two agents looked at each other, confused.

"Oh, pardon me." Agent Block tilted the camera so that his face was showing. "Well, hello there my two favorite agents! How did the mission go."

"Let's just say that geese will no longer be a species bent on world domination." Brick smirked.

"They never were!" Block shouted. "Wait... Ok, I get it. Here's your new mission."

A piece of paper got spat out from under the veiwscreen.

"Turns out that those two IDIOTS, Bananas and US State, have been hired by none other than MY DAUGHTER! And that's suspicious."

"Bananas and US State?" Asked Brick.

"You have a daughter?" Savannah added. "And why is that suspicious?"

"Bananas and US State? You know, Cavendish and Dakota?" Mr. Block cracked up.

"So that's what a Cavendish is." Savannah noted.

Agent Block wiped the tears from his eyes. "Oh yeah, I just crack myself up. Anyway, yes, I have a daughter. Not yet, at any rate, but time travel. And it's suspicious, because I know of no member of my family who would hire those two nincompoops for any reason whatsoever!"

Brick and Savannah exchanged looks.

"So get to them and get to the bottom of this! Block out!" The veiwscreen shut off.

_In the past, in Danville..._

"So, we're here at the bus stop." Bradley said to Lewis. "With any luck, the chaos quartet should be here any moment." He looked at his watch. "About five seconds."

"Honestly, cousin-"

Milo, Amanda, Zach and Melissa walked into view.

"It IS really odd that only computers would be effected today." Melissa noted.

"I know right!" Milo replied. He noticed Bradley and Lewis. "Oh hi Bradley! Who is this?"

"One of my relations." Bradley snapped, glaring at Milo. When nothing happened, he looked all about the surrounding areas. "Any minute now..."

"Oh, you're looking for-" Milo chuckled. "Well, funny story... Oh look there's the bus!"

"Where is your little curse, Bradley?" Lewis asked.

"Oh... you'll see..." Bradley replied. "Any minute now..."

_Meanwhile__, across town..._

"So why do we have to set the switch to "Computers" again?" Dakota asked.

Cavendish looked up. "To be honest, I'm not sure. But Mistress Block ordered us to do so, and therefore that is what we shall do."

Dakota scratched his head, and seemed about to say something, but then Savannah crashed through a nearby wall.

"Savannah?" Dakota asked.

Brick crashed through another wall.

"BRICK AND SAVANNAH!?" Dakota gasped.

"Really?" Cavendish rolled his eyes. "What are you two doing here?"

"We need to speak with your employer." Savannah replied. "Where is she?"

The two of them shrugged.

There was an awkward silence for a bit.

"Can you at least get us into contact?" Brick asked. "It's for a mission."

Dakota and Cavendish looked at each other, then looked back. "Erm... sure?" Dakota replied.

_One screen wipe later..._

"So you actually did hire these idiots?" Savannah asked Mistress Block.

"Hey!" Dakota yelled. "You can call Cavendish an idiot cause I mean, this whole thing was his idea. But I would rather draw the line at being insulted!"

"Indeed!" Cavendish replied. "Wait a minute-"

"Anyways, yes, I did hire Dakota and Cavendish." Mistress Block replied. "And you can tell my father to bug out of my business. I have my interests, and he has his."

"What would you even want with these two though?" Brick asked.

Mistress Block smirked. "They have certain acquaintances I would like to become acquainted with myself... You can tell my father that."

_Over at the school..._

Bradley couldn't believe believe it. All day, nothing had happened. Science class? The Bunsen burners were intact. Gym? Dodge ball did not require him and/or Joni to go to the hospital. The only problem occurred during free period, where all the computers showed the blue screen of death when Milo walked past them.

"But of course, that is just highly coincidental." Lewis finished. "In other words, I think you should get your mind off this."

"But, Lewis!" Bradley shouted. "You don't understand! No one does. But I will show the world that Milo is a menace that must be stopped!"

"Dude."

Bradley looked over.

Elliot nodded at him. "That is how I feel on a daily basis."

They stood in silence for a moment.

"Aren't you supposed to be guarding the crosswalk?" Bradley asked.

"I would, but..."

A duck came attacking out of nowhere.

"Ahhh!" Yelled Elliot, leaving Bradley looking annoyed.

_It's my world and we're all living in it!_


	9. Lock-buster!

"Hi Amanda! Zack, Melissa." Milo said, walking onto school grounds.

"What's up with you Milo?" Zack asked.

"Well, that's the odd thing." Milo replied. "All day, Murphy's law has been... off."

"Didn't that happen a few days ago?" Amanda asked.

"My question is, are you sick?" Melissa added.

"Well, you see..." Milo said.

_Milo wakes up and looks from side to side. "Huh, the room is in one piece." He says._

_Down at breakfast, Milo pours his cereal and holds up a fire extinguisher. Nothing happens. He carefully pours the milk and holds up a splash shield. Nothing happens._

"So Murphy's law is just... Shut off?" Zack asked.

"Well that's what I thought," Milo replied, "Until..."

_Milo walks over to the front door. Suddenly, the door handle unscrews itself and falls off._

_Milo walks over to the bus. When he passes the driver, the main steering area falls to pieces. _

"So what's the reasons those specific things would fall apart?" Amanda asked, pulling out a notepad.

"Have you had that on you the whole time?" Melissa asked.

"I'm not sure, but watch!" Milo walked over to the school's main door. The knob mechanism unscrewed rapidly and fell to pieces. "This happened when I passed by the bike rack too." Thinking for a moment, he noticed the sign.

THE ENEMY YOU SEEK MAY BE STARING AT YOU FROM A TV SCREEN

"I wonder what that means." Milo said.

"That sign only ever makes sense in context." Zack noted.

_Across town..._

As Mistress Block disappeared from the screen, Dakota crossed over to the machine by the corner.

"Make sure to keep the correct button pressed on the... whatever it's called machine." Cavendish noted.

"It's actually the Whatever-it's-called-inator." Dakota corrected him. "Dr. D told me. And yeah it's still set on 'locking mechanism.' Makes you wonder what this thing actually does."

"Does it matter?" Cavendish asked. "We've actually been completing missions! Moving up the ladder!"

"Yeah, well I've been looking up information on S.H.A.D.Y. at the library. You know, when Milo isn't there because, well, for obvious reasons." Dakota explained. "Basically, it appears to be an ancient organization."

"How could the daughter of Mr. Block be the leader of an ancient organization if she's from the future?" Cavendish asked.

There was a moment of silence.

"Time travel." they both said.

"It is quite a hoot." Cavendish added.

"Anyways... the main goal of their organization seems to be, in their words, to bring about total global totalitarianism." Dakota and Cavendish stared at each other a moment. "I'm not entirely sure what that means but I'm pretty sure it's bad!"

_At the school..._

"So we'll end up skipping class, but sure, it's totally a better idea to try and put some logic on something which is by its very nature CHAOS!" Melissa exclaimed, waving her hands in the air. "Amanda, don't you think this is crazy!?"

"Crazy? More like crazy awesome!" Amanda replied cheerfully. "I like order and am curious about chaos. Applying one to the other is a perfect marriage of my vocation and my PASSION."

"Did you just make that up on the fly?" Zack asked, bringing her more pens and clipboards.

"I saw it on a fortune cookie once."

"Look, I'm all for testing stuff out scientifically, but not when it interferes with my friend's and my higher education." Melissa replied, folding her arms. "Besides, how is having Milo walk past a bunch of stuff going to help us figure this out?"

"Fair question, but I'm having fun!" Milo replied. "Besides, me being gone isn't going to cause the school to explode or anything!"

_We cut to a shot of the school. Nothing happens._

"See?" Milo said, putting away the picture.

"That's a still, it doesn't actually show what's happening to the school live." Melissa pointed out.

"Oh, yeah." Milo replied. "Still, let's go!"

_Some time later..._

"Oh geez guys, I am beat." Milo sighed, collapsing to the ground. "So, what's the results?"

"Let's see.." Amanda flipped through a clipboard. "Apples? Nothing. Metal Safe? Collapses. Cupboard? Nothing. Chest? Locking mechanism collapses."

"Aaaaaand my vPhone." Zack held it up. "I can no longer activate my lock screen."

"Ok, that level of coincidence is interesting." Melissa noted. "Why would Murphy's law only be effecting stuff that locks?"

_Across town..._

_"Doo-be-doo-be-doo-ba, A-GENT P!" _Perry flipped through the window of the rental room and hit a three point landing.

"Perry the platypus?" Dakota asked, confused.

Suddenly, Cavinpuss also fell into the room. "Ow." He said.

"Cavenpuss?" Cavendish asked. "What are you two doing here?"

Perry chattered. Cavenpuss sighed. "He said that Major Monogram had noticed some inator activity in this area. Worrying that Dr. Doofensmirtz had relapsed, he sent us."

"You work for OWCA?" Asked Dakota.

"I was a strange case, but I figured I had more to offer to the world than my general hideousness and snide comments." Cavenpuss said.

"Thank heavens... I guess?" Cavendish replied. "At any rate, we are actually using an inator, per the orders of our new employer, Mistress Block."

Perry chattered again.

"I see. And what is the organization you are now employed by?" Cavenpuss asked, eyebrow raised.

"The Subverted Hopes Agency of Dealing Leveraged Yields."

"S.H.A.D.Y?" Asked Cavenpuss, eyebrow raising higher. "Really?"

Everyone looked about awkwardly.

"You're working for an organization that is literally named _shady_!?" Cavenpuss exclaimed.

"I know, right!?" Dakota added. "I mean really, why is the platypus hybrid version of you able to get it before you do!?"

Perry chattered.

"I'm not translating that." Cavenpuss said, folding his arms over his chest.

Perry rolled his eyes, crossed over to the active inator, and hit its self-destruct button.

"Why does he even put that on there?" Dakota asked, face all sooty. Cavendish just looked incredibly shocked.

_Back at the school..._

Milo and the other kids were heading across the street, talking, when a familiar figure stepped in their path.

"STOP!" Elliot held his sign in front of them. Slowly, with a loud squealing noise, it flipped around. A beat passed. "Milo."

"Oh hey Elliot." Milo said.

"Stop it, you!" Elliot exclaimed. "You've been even more of a menace this morning than usual!"

"He has actually done about as much damage as the average platypus." Amanda replied. "Most don't do much."

"Facts are facts!" Elliot shouted. "I've gotten multiple reports! Phones, doors, cars, those usually super safe fire extinguisher cases, all of them have had their locks dismantled after you passed by!"

"Well, Murphy's law has been unusually picky this morning." Milo admitted.

"I am going to give you a test." Elliot snarled. "If you fail..."

_Pause._

"What will happen?" Milo asked.

"Yeah, that was an oddly harsh threat you left unfinished there." Zack replied.

"Just- grrr." Elliot held up a small box. "If the locking mechanism in this box falls apart, I know you've been doing this on purpose!"

Everyone held their breath as Elliot held the box near Milo and...

It burst into flames.

"That's odd." Milo said.

"AHHH AHHH!" Elliot freaked out while the others looked on, unimpressed. "SOMEBODY BREAK ONE OF THOSE FIRE EXTINGUISHER CASES!"

"I guess you're back to normal." Amanda said.

"To be honest, there's no other way I'd rather be!" Milo replied with a smile. "Unless I could be Dr. Zone. Even then it's a hard pass."

_It's my world and we're all living in it!_


	10. Chess Fencing club of ultimate DOOM!

"That's why water actually DOESN'T have memory." Melissa explained.

"Interesting..." Amanda replied, rapidly jotting down notes.

"I just want to know how you can do THAT while walking!" Milo exclaimed. "Teach me your ways, wise one."

Amanda chuckled. "Not today, I'm afraid. I'm on my way to chess club. We have a tournament coming up in three hours."

"What a coincidence!" Zack replied, joining them. "I have a fencing tournament coming up in that time! What are the odds?"

Melissa and Milo exchanged glances. "You guys haven't happened to... Actually read the pamphlets for those?" Melissa asked, slightly concerned.

"No? Why would there be any problem?" Amanda asked.

It hit Zack. "Oh no, you don't think-"

_Violent flashbacks to Athledecamathalon and Cross country speech and debate league of death and destruction occur_

"What's up with him?" Amanda asked, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Flashbacks, probably." Melissa deadpanned. "You weren't here for Athledecamathalon and the Cross country speech and debate league of death and destruction, were you?"

"... No? What was that?"

"Well, you see, the school used a whole bunch of money to buy the _SS Indulgence_." Milo began.

"Don't remind me."

"So they had to mix and match some of the athletic and academic events into one event." Milo finished.

Now Amanda had the same blank look on her face that Zack had.

"We should probably go talk to Coach Mitchel and Mr. Drako." Melissa said, waving her hand in front of their faces.

"Is that who heads up the chess club?" Asked Milo.

"Who knows, there's only, like, five teachers here." Melissa replied.

_A screen wipe later..._

"As it so happens, Melissa, I do head up the chess club!" Mr. Drako spoke cheerfully, sweeping the gym while hover-boarding. "And yes, we did combine the fencing and chess tournaments. Couch Nolan is out with a cold and we wanted to save funds."

Amanda fainted.

"Two questions." Zack asked as Milo dove to catch Amanda. "One, how would that even work, and two WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!?"

"I thought I made that clear with Athledecamathalon." Mr. Drako replied, confused. Milo had set of a chain reaction causing a stack of bleachers to fall over, so he calmly hovered a few inches to the right. "At any rate, the rules are simple: The fencers take chess positions, and then the chess players instruct them where to move. When pieces attack, both engage in a fencing match. Loser is captured."

"That wont account for different blades though!?" Zack replied. "Also do we have enough students in the school to fill up a chess board?"

"There's plenty of extras that hang around." Melissa pointed out.

"Melissa is right!" Mr. Drako replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to have lunch before we get ready. Cheesy Italian bread!"

"Don't you mean garlic bread?" Asked Milo, who had finally managed to stop the disaster dominoes.

"Good heavens no!" Mr. Drako replied. "I have a garlic allergy."

"Of course he does." Melissa noted as he walked off.

"This is a disaster!" Zack exclaimed.

"Yeah sorry, that's my bad." Milo replied. "I think I need a forklift, some industrial mounting screws, and a nail clipper."

"Not that, I mean this whole thing-" Zack looked at Milo. "A nail clipper?"

Milo shrugged. "Just trying to lighten the mood."

_One cleanup/rule explaining song montage later..._

"Ok, so I've got the idea of the rules." Amanda said. "This is actually pretty simple."

"Yeah, discounting Murphy's law and the complete insanity that is this event, it may actually be easier than the previous events." Melissa noted.

"Murphy!? What are you doing here!?" Bradley shouted, annoyed.

"Hey Bradley!" Milo replied. "What are you here for?"

"The chess tournament-" He noticed the poster. "Oh that's just great." He backed away from Milo. "You'd better not cause something to fall on me. My plant arm has been hurting all day!"

"Is that my fault?" Milo asked.

"Unlikely." Melissa replied.

"Yeah, sorry, that wasn't aimed at you." Bradley added. "I just didn't water it this morning.

_One establishing shot of the school (The board reads ONE OF THESE DAYS WE'LL PRIORITIZE SCHOOL EVENTS OVER THE YACHT) later..._

"So, Milo..." Zack asked, finishing putting on his gear. "What's your plan?"

"I don't know if it would be safer to stay away, watch and do nothing, or cheer on the Middleton kids!" Milo replied. "Whichever is more helpful to you, I guess."

"Not that last one." Amanda said, passing by. "Penalties were added to the rules for direct Murphy's law interference."

"That's probably fair." Milo replied. "Well, guess I'm down to two options." He sighed. "You know, despite how fun Murphy's law is, it's times like this that makes me wish it had an off switch."

"Yeah right-" Zack replied, about to chuckle when one of the lockers became off balance and began crashing into the other ones. "We should leave, shouldn't we."

"On it!" Milo replied, pulling Zack out the exit.

"At least the rest of the team got their jackets, blades, gloves and helmets."

"Truly convenient!" Milo replied. "Still, I don't think that watching you from the bleachers is a good idea."

"Don't worry, I'll live stream it." Melissa replied.

_One song exposition of the game later..._

"Keep it going strong, Zack and Amanda!" Melissa shouted.

"WOOOOO!" Milo added from the phone screen.

On the board, the Jefferson G kids were engaged in battle with the Middleton kids, with their respective mascots as the kings. Murray had already freed several of his own team by offering the ref a sale on whistles, but otherwise everything had been going well.

"Zack, go to B-7!" Amanda shouted. Each player had their own positioner.

"Uh oh." Zack said as he ran right into Wendy.

"Underwood?" She exclaimed. "After what your team has done to us at Athledecamathalon and the Speech and debate league of Death and Destruction-"

"Why are you blaming that one me!?"

"Never mind Underwood! You're going down down down!"

"Never took you for a catchphrase nabber." Zack noted, saluting and dropping into en garde.

"It's in character!" She shouted, doing the same.

The match was clearly rough, even though it lasted about 5.3 seconds with the first touch going to Zack.

"Grr... These are adding up to become my super-villain backstory, you know." Wendy grumpled, saluting.

"Then may you get punched in the face by a semi-aquatic mammal." Zack replied, saluting back. "Good game."

"Yeah, you too." She said, shaking his hand. "And I mean it. But next time, I'll be better!"

"Ditto."

"NOW ZACK!" Amanda yelled. "GO FOR THE MIDDLEMAN!"

Zack moved carefully, and was face to face with Murray, who promptly offered him a 50% of no wrinkle flannel set.

"ZACK, TAKE THE SHOT!" Amanda yelled.

Zack snapped out of it. "I already own that, Murray!" He exclaimed, lightly touching him with the end of his blade.

"Jefferson wins!" The ref shouted.

_One cut to outside the gym later..._

"Great job Zack!" Milo shouted excitedly. "Maybe I should watch from the phone more often!"

"Maybe." Melissa replied. "You can do much less harm from behind a screen."

"Hold that thought." Zack said. "Tree."

One fell, blocking their path.

"Yeah that may have been my bad." Milo admitted.

_It's my world and we're all living in it!_


	11. Snack Run!

"Annnnnnnnnd SNAKE EYES!" Zack cheered. "That means a land on free parking for me and a cash boost!"

"Actually that's just a very common house rule." Milo pointed out. "And in this house, considering it's hard enough to complete games as it is, we don't do that."

"Man."

"Pfft, they don't even do the 'Roll doubles go again' rule." Melissa said, munching on some chips.

"Anything that lengthens the game may cause unforeseen consequences." Milo explained.

"Intriguing..." Amanda noted, writing on a clipboard. "And what could those be?"

"Well..." One of the dice rolled of the table, knocked into a stool which tipped a flowerpot, spilling water onto the board, causing the cardboard to collapse.

"That's one." Milo said. The board caught on fire.

"And that's two." Zack sighed. "Well, we're out of snacks, and need a new game."

"I'll take care of the second." Melissa replied. "I brought a whole truckload."

"OOOOOO, organization, I'm in." Amanda squeed, rushing out the door.

"Oh-kay." Melissa said. "You wanna do a snack run?"

"Sure." Zack said. "What's the worst-"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Milo and Melissa shrieked.

"Geez, ok." Zack replied, eyebrow raised.

"I'll go with him." Milo said. "For one thing, Amanda has a weird list of allergies I've memorized."

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT, I JUST CAN'T HANDLE BLUE DYE #33!" Amanda shouted from outside.

"Second, stuff is gonna go down soooo I may as well be there to help you out!"

Zack looked at Milo. "Actually, I think that's probably a good idea. Less of a chance you'll collapse the board games."

"Oof, yes," Melissa began to freak out. "Get him FAAAAR away from here until we're done."

_Across town (music sting plays)..._

Perry snapped to attention and slapped on his fedora. Looking left and right, he dived down a pipe, landing promptly in his lair.

"Ah, good morning Agent P." Major Monogram said. There was an uncomfortable silence. "Uh... where's your partner?"

Perry looked to the side to see Cavenpuss peddling in on a tricycle. "The shed entrance wasn't working." He said as way of explanation, walking over and sitting down at the chair next to Perry's.

"Alright." Major Monogram cleared his throat. "At any rate, we've been getting some strange readings from "Professor Time Good Incorporated." Call me crazy, but I still don't trust Doofenshmirtz."

"He's an inator happy idiot." Cavenpuss noted. "He's not smart enough to actually cause any harm with any of his inventions."

Monogram looked perplexed for a moment, then started looking through his notes. "That's a good point."

"He's dumb enough to do it, though." Carl noted from offscreen.

"CARL! I'm briefing agents P and HC!" Monogram shouted. "Anyways... he's basically right."

"Egads!" Cavenpuss shrieked. Saluting, he and Perry rushed to Perry's rocket car, taking off and heading to Doofenshmirtz.

_Cut to gag..._

"So why did you bring three copies of Twister?" Asked Amanda. "Or four copies of Lard World the board game."

"Backups." Melissa replied.

"Well, that's the last of them." Amanda finished creating her checklist.

"Wrong." A Uhaul truck backed up into the driveway. Inside was a mountain of games.

"I came prepared." Melissa said.

Amanda sighed. "I'll get more lined paper."

_Meanwhile, near the main plot..._

"So that's why you have a closet full of identical outfits!" Zack noted.

"Yup!" Milo replied. "Lemme tell yeah, bull attacks went down 50%. As did zebra attacks, which were strange to begin with."

"I had a zebra call me Mortimer once."

"That's weird."

"That the zebra could talk?"

"No?" Milo scoffed. "Why would he call you Mortimer- Oh look out, logging truck."

Milo and Zack stopped in their tracks. A truck careened down the road, large logs leaping from it's trailer and crashing down the street.

"Well that blocks that sidewalk." Milo noted.

"Lucky we stopped." Zack added.

"I wouldn't say that. Fire hydrant." Milo pointed out. The nearest three promptly exploded. "My dad must be doing that tour of the water processing plant."

_Across town..._

"Yeah." Martin Murphy looked at the board of directors for the Danvillle Water Processing Plant. "I'd say your pressure readings are definitely off."

"Aw nuts." One said.

_Cut away from gag_

"Soooooo where are we going for snack now?" Milo asked.

"Don't you have a map of the city."

"Your snack run, you lead!"

Zack sighed. "Isn't there a dollar tree around here?"

_Back at the house..._

"So why did you bring three copies of Pictionary and only one copy of Monopoly?" Amanda asked.

"Because I prefer Pictionary." Melissa replied. "You're the one stockpiling the chess boards and risk."

"Strategy games are like creating lists of how to destroy your friends." Amanda said. "Trivia games are just lists with no point."

Melissa looked at her funny. "You sure you want to say that?"

_Several blocks away..._

Perry's music sting occurred as he burst through a spinnable window, which seemed to have been designed for that purpose.

"Oh hi Perry the Platypus long time no see!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed. "I haven't seen you since episode one! I mean I didn't even get invited to the play! Not that anyone knows how that ended..." There's an awkward silence, and Cavenpuss bursts in through the same window.

"Aha! Doofenshmirtz!" Cavenpuss exclaimed.

"AAAAAAAA, THE FREAK OF NATURE!?" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed.

"I take offense at that." Cavenpuss grumped, arms crossed.

"I haven't seen you since last season, winter." Doofenshmirtz noted. "In fact, I was hoping I wouldn't have to see you again. Ever."

Perry chattered.

"I'm actually just experimenting with time travel." Doofenshmirtz replied. "Frankly, I think that you were just sent here on a lazy excuse to get me involved again."

There was a silence as the characters stare at the camera.

"Francis probably misses our old battles of cat and mouse, I mean." He added. "Maybe we should play some chess!"

"So what, this was a wild goose chase!?" Cavenpuss exclaimed.

Perry chattered.

"I don't want to be part of some throwaway gag."

"I thought he was talking about doing callbacks to something popular." Doofenshmirtz admitted. "Then again, my platypus is a bit rusty. Anyway, so long you two! And thanks for using the spinning window, I had that installed for this very purpose!"

_Even fewer blocks away..._

"I cannot believe that we managed to escape from all that stuff off-screen." Zack said. "But at least we have the snacks!"

_"Seen him before, you'll seem him again real soon, he's recurring raccoon!"_

A raccoon jumped up and nabbed the bag of snacks. He winked at Milo and Zack, then ran away.

"Good thing Amanda suggested we do twice as much to make sure this didn't happen." Milo noted, pulling out an identical stack from his backpack.

"Yeah, good thing." Zack replied. "I wonder what the girls have been-"

There was two huge walls of cardboard and paper on the Murphy's front lawn. One side was manned by Melissa, the other by Amanda.

"Trivial pursuit? HAH!" Amanda held up a handful of cards. "I raise you my MASSIVE NERTS PILE!"

"I take that and raise you GO FISH!" Melissa replied, brandishing her own cards.

"That escalated quickly." Milo noted.

"I didn't even think this was a thing." Zack replied.

_It's my world and we're all living in it!_


End file.
